


Secret Admirers - A Moreid short story

by thyheartbroken



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bisexual, Cute, Fluff, Funny, LGBT, Love, M/M, Moreid, Pansexual, Secret Admirer, sperek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyheartbroken/pseuds/thyheartbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SSA Derek  Morgan has a crush on his teammate, Doctor Spencer Reid. So far, his multiple attempts at getting Spencer to notice this seem to have gone unnoticed. But have they?<br/>When Derek starts receiving his own personal admirer notes he becomes torn between the man he would take a bullet for and a mystery person whom he only knows through letters. But why does the rest of the team find the situation so damn funny?<br/>Did you know rose's are not good symbols for love?</p><p>  > I do not own criminal minds or any of the characters in my story! Parts of the poems/letters in the story were originally found online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The first time Derek felt a hint of affection towards Reid was when they had just finished working a case and Derek had invited him over for drinks. Reid had declined his offer of drinking but came over anyways and they watched cheesy sci-fi movies. Derek had toppled over laughing at one of Reid's silly jokes (which all of a sudden became actually quite funny under the influence of alcohol) and he looked at him from the floor and began to see him in a different light. The second time however, When Derek realized he may actually love the prettyboy was when they were working a case that hit Derek a little too close to home. He had stepped out to breathe and Reid had gone with him to insure he was okay. Derek never forgot Reid's advice and weak smile as he patted his friend's back, returning inside whilist Derek finished cooling down.

Derek was the last to arrive at the BAU from their last case, which was based only 45 minutes away. He had told everyone he wanted to sleep in and he'd drive himself but really he was just frustrated. Frustrated with how someone with an IQ of 187 be so oblivious of his feelings towards him. It had been 4 weeks since Derek's first attempt at flirting with the kid, just to test the waters. But Spencer had been so oblivious and completely skipped over Morgan's compliment on his case work. It did make sense however, since almost every case there's was always a group of girls or even guys that would try to pick up Reid or that would give him his number and Reid never properly understood their intentions and emotions. So what drove Derek to try? To attempt to flirt his way into Doctor Spencer Reid's heart? Perhaps it was the way Reid smiled or laughed, or maybe it was when they were alone together on a case Derek couldn't help but let his eyes wonder and gaze at the genius in front of him. Whatever the reason, Derek wasn't planning on stopping his romantic advances towards Spencer, even if he was completely oblivious to it. Or so Derek thought.

Once Derek arrived at the BAU he settled in at his desk to clear out some paper work so he could get home sooner. He looked around the office and noticed he was the only one remaining, "this is the perfect time" he thought. Derek stood up and grabbed a letter he had written out of his bag, and he made his way over to Spencer's desk and placed it under the little lamp he had there, but slid it just enough out so he would see it once he sat down. He hoped Spencer would like his petty attempt at a secret admirer letter, since Derek had decided if Spence wasn't going to understand his flirty advances then he may as well swoon the prettyboy as an secret admirer.

 

Love is giving someone the ability to destroy you, but trusting them not to. ~ Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story is also on my wattpad, under the same username as this account :)


	2. Chapter Two

Spencer arrived later than planned to work and when he reached his desk he noticed JJ grinning brightly at him. "Hey Spence! I see you got yourself an admirer!" She chuckled lightly at the end of her sentence and handed him a red letter with his name typed on the front with a basic font. "Where did you get this?" he spoke quickly and confused. He had never received any letters like this at work, especially one JJ would consider to be from an admirer. "On your desk, it was wedged sorta under the lamp right there." JJ said pointing to where she had snooped and found the letter of interest. "Why did you take it? Did you read it?" Reid's speech quickened by the word. "No Spence, I haven't read it. It's rude to pry into someone's personal life." "Then why would you assume it's from an admirer?" JJ's response was to laugh and walk away. She handed him the letter and Spencer placed the it into his book bag and went to the round table room for briefing. 

During the briefing he noticed JJ and Emily snickering at each other, while sneaking glances at him. He turned to look across the table, away from the TV depicting the murder victims on screen and regarded Derek, who gave him a weak smile. Did Derek get any sleep? Reid wondered. He looks so tired. 

On the jet to Alabama, where the case was, Reid contemplated reading his mysterious letter but decided against it. In front of him he saw Morgan sleeping soundly and Reid made a note to ask him later if he slept okay. He figured he should sleep as well, since they'd most likely get very little sleep at whatever hotel or motel they would get stuck in for their investigation. 

Once they arrived it was right to work, they had to catch an unsub who was kidnapping and murdering woman throughout the area. The first few days went by in a whirlwind of conversations and next to none action, and as usual the team worked precisely and perfectly together, managing to narrow down the suspect list quickly. One the 5th night working this case they had a breakthrough and discovered who the unsub was. With no time to lose the team sped over to the unsub's house. Once they began to raid the bastard's place Reid split from the rest of the team. He followed a dark trail out back and was jumped by the unsub! Reid ducked down and managed to get a clean shot to the unsub's shoulder but he was shot in the leg. As the sound of shots being fired rang out into the open air,Derek's heart raced and he ran to Reid's position, comforting him. Prentiss ran out just after Morgan and caught the crook. Derek called for the medics. Within the hour, Spencer was taken to the nearest hospital and placed in a bland bright hospital room for his recovery. He awoke and saw Morgan sitting across from him in a chair, seemingly waiting for him to wake up. "Hey prettyboy, you gotta stop scaring me like that." "It was just my leg Morgan, don't worry." Morgan's expression went from concerned friend to happy puppy eyes in just seconds. Reid loved that. "Hey could you grab my bag for me, please." Reid said, pointing to his slouching brown messenger bag that was sitting on a chair beside Morgan. "Yeah sure thing kid." While Derek handed him his bag, feeling a bit of weight to it. Reid asked how he had slept the last few weeks and spoke of how he noticed his dark circles under his eyes while they were on the jet a few days ago . "Nothing to worry your pretty head with, prettyboy." Reid was half satisfied with his answer and decided to leave it at that. He reached into his bag and pulled out the very red letter that he received just 6 days ago. Reid had sort of procrastinated opening it, but he hadn't mostly due to the fact they had a psycho to catch and he didn't have time. Derek figited in his chair as he saw what Reid had gotten out of his bag. "What's that?" Derek said, trying to play it cool. "I'm not quite sure, JJ gave it to me because she saw it on my desk before the briefing... Should I open it?" "Well it is addressed to you so I don't see why not." 

Reid wasn't afraid of the contents of this scarlet envelope, was he? No. For all he knew it could be a letter from his mother or a bill. Yet something about the letter suggested it was something more and JJ's comment about it did make it seem like it could have romantic intentions. Still Spence hesitated.

Reid began to carefully open the red paper that surrounded the contents of his letter. The first thing he noticed was typical Ariel font that the words were written in. Although Spencer can read 20,000 words per minute, he decided to take time and read it aloud to Derek, as he seemed quite intrigued with the letter. 

"My dearest sweet,

It has come to my attention that even as the genius you are, you seem oblivious of my affection towards you. Your courage and strength, kindness and humour are all what makes you the man I love. I mean you are a genius too but that doesn't make you who you are. What makes you, the wonderful person you are, is the way you care for those around you and how you're so selfless in your actions. All the more reasons to love you, yet do you feel the same? Possibly my suspicions of you being Bi are wrong... Although could you even love someone who is not pure and not hole if you were? Maybe this love will go unacquainted but there's always the chance that you could love me too. 

Or at least I'd like to think so."

Once Reid finished reading the letter aloud he stared at it. There has to be a clue as to whom wrote this? He thought to himself. "So? Thoughts?" Morgan spoke up, Reid took a second more to process what he had just read. Does someone love me? Romantically? "Well it's clearly written by someone who has gone long unnoticed and most likely a man." Reid responded, still fixated on the plain paper containing the confession of love. Morgan perked up from his chair, "What do you mean?" "The writing style, the writer never once mentioned us as a couple or wrote with a fancy font. They also mentioned my sexuality and how I might not be Bisexual, this could either mean they're male and hopes I'm attracted to men or it's a woman who hopes I'm not gay." "Well are you?" "What? Am I gay? No, I'm not bisexual either -" Morgan's heart began to drop as Reid finished his sentence. "I'm pansexual. It's a newer term for liking everyone, regardless of their gender expression or sex." "Oh. How did I not know that?" "Well I'm not one to share or really have relationships often. So I guess it's news." 

The next morning Reid was cleared to return home and Morgan escorted him. The flight was long and tiring so Morgan slept most of the way, happy that his crush was indeed on the LGBT spectrum. However, Reid lay awake on the jet's couch, his curiosity growing ever more and more about who this mystery person was that wrote to him. All the letter did was inform him someone liked him and his presence - which Reid took as a great compliment considering he thought nearly everyone except his team found him annoying. Once Reid began to analysis the letter more, picturing it in his head, he had a thesis. What if Derek had written the note? It would explain his anxiety towards Reid's opening it and his stressful nights, which could be a result of anxiety over Reid getting his letter. But perhaps Spencer was just projecting his own feelings with wishful thinking and Derek didn't write it.

We're born alone. We live alone. We die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion, for a moment, that we're not alone. ~ Unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story is also on my wattpad, under the same username as this account :)


	3. Chapter Three

The next day Derek returned to work as usual, it was an off day as the team didn't have a case. Derek chose to review files and clear up any outstanding work, since his prettyboy was at home resting due to his leg injury (he also had finished all his case work early, as usual). Across the room, JJ, Prentiss and Garcia were discussing the obvious tension between Reid and Morgan. "So you think they have any clue of their feelings towards each other or is it as oblivious as those high school romance movies?" Prentiss jokingly asked her teammates. " "Well whatever is going on, they need to sort it out! My heavy heart cannot stand to see the chocolate god so distraught!" Garcia practically belted in response, earning an odd look from Derek across the room. 

Derek turned back to face his desk after regarding Garcia, whom was speaking intensely to JJ and Prentiss. She had caught his attention at the loud mention of a 'Chocolate God' that was distraught, which was what she called him often. Derek thought nothing of it as he noticed a piece of paper on his desk. It was plain white but had beautiful calligraphy written all over it. Where did this come from? Was it possible that Derek has his very own admirer - or was it a response from Spencer? Did he figure out Derek's crush on him? Derek closely regarded the lettering and began to read it.

The rules of secret admirer-ship, confound my feeble brain. Threats and harm, But never charm. The effort seems to raise alarm. In modern person, quick to answer love with scowl'd disclaim. Sincerely, Dr Joseph Bell ~

What does that mean? Morgan wondered. 'Quick to answer love with a scowl'd disclaim'? Does whoever wrote this think I will reject them? 

"Hey aha JJ can ask you something? " Derek said, running up to the blonde, attempting to meet her pace as she strode out the BAU for her lunch break. "Yeah of course, what's up?" JJ stopped and perked up. Is this about him and Reid? JJ couldn't help but wonder. "Well today I received this on my desk..." Derek handed JJ the white sheet of paper containing the poem he had re-read at least 30 times. "What's this?" JJ responded, curiosity flooding her brain. "It's a sorta poem I found on my desk this morning. Look, I need your help on figuring out who wrote this." JJ regarded the piece of paper, "Sure thing, but you know I'll have to read this. Isn't this a bit private?" "I suppose so, but I trust you with it." JJ read over the work and immediately knew who was behind this. "So? Thoughts?" Morgan spoke up, his curiosity getting the best of him. "Well it's probably from a guy, since it was signed by a Dr Joseph Bell, and I know it's not quoted because Dr Joseph Bell didn't write poems, he was the -" Derek's heart skipped a beat as he finished JJ's sentence, "He was the real life inspiration for Sherlock Holmes..." JJ eyed him, "And also what Spence signed his letters as to Maeve." "C'mon JJ you don't actually think Reid wrote that to me? I mean isn't he straight." Derek playfully responded, since he didn't know if Reid had shared with her his being pan, he decided to say he was straight. "Well, no he's not, he's pansexual. He came out a while ago but kinda on the DL." "Oh..." Derek began to trail off. How could he have not known until the hospital?

The day went on as usual, or at least sort of. Derek's mind wondered off and pondered about the mystery person who had written to him. He envisioned Spencer writing that and sneaking it onto his desk before Derek's shift. Dr Joseph Bell AKA the real life inspiration for Sherlock Holmes, AKA who Doctor Spencer Reid signed his letters as to his past love interest, Maeve. Does Spence really have feelings for him? But what if who wrote the letter wasn't Spencer? 

As the day came to an end, Derek returned from a final coffee run with JJ and Prentiss. While they were out they mostly spoke of old case's and how Hotch seems to never blink. Yet, at one point the conversation turned to romance gossip and JJ brought up Reid. "Poor Reid, ever since Maeve he hasn't seen anyone." JJ softly spoke. "I'm sure he's just waiting for the right person or time." Prentiss said, looking towards Morgan as she spoke. Derek noticed the sudden interest in him but he remained silent, not wanting to potentially give away his emotions towards the kid in front of two of the best profiler's he knows. 

Once Derek reached his desk to collect his belongings for the day, he noticed another small piece of paper with calligraphy on it. Is this from the same person? He thought. He turned and noticed Rossi approaching him, "Hey Morgan, Spencer came by and wanted to say Hi. I told him you were out but he still wanted you to know he dropped by, you should give him a call." Rossi said. "Oh, okay great thank you. I will." Derek turned his attention back to the note in front of him. So Spence just happens to come by and another note just happens to show up on my desk? Derek wondered. This cannot be a coincidence. Derek began to read the second message;

I once read a quote, "What is love? It is one of the most difficult questions for the mankind. Centuries have passed by, relationships have bloomed but so has love. But no one can give the proper definition of love. To some, love is friendship set on fire. For other's perhaps love is like luck, you have to go all the way to find it. No matter how you define it or feel it, love is the eternal truth in the history of mankind." I wonder, Derek Morgan, how do you define love? What do you see it as? I used to see it as a chemical reaction in the brain but past experience has shown it to be much more. It's more than science. But how do you feel about it? ~ Sincerely, Dr Joseph Bell.

Derek re-read the paper again and again, just as he did for the first one. This does have Spencer written all over it... Or am I just reading into this too deeply? I should just call Spence. At that exact moment Derek's phone rang. It was Spence. "Haha hey prettyboy. I heard you stopped by earlier, looking for me?" He playfully answered the phone. "Hey Morgan, I just wanted to come by and let you know I'm doing way better, in person. I'm coming in tomorrow but I won't be able to fly for a bit." Derek chuckled, "Haha good, I like it when you're grounded and safe anyways." That earned a slight laugh from Spencer, "Alrighty then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." "Sounds good prettyboy, have a safe night." Derek hung up the phone and went home for the night. All while thinking about his crush, his Spencer. His pretty boy.

Life is about choices. Some we regret. Some we're proud of. Some will haunt us forever. We are what we choose to be. ~ Graham Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story is also on my wattpad, under the same username as this account :)


	4. Chapter Four

The next morning when Derek awoke, he was excited. Today he was going to tell Spencer about the letters he had been receiving and ask him if he had any idea who had written them. If Spencer does confess to writing the letters, then Derek was going to tell him just how he felt. But that was of course IF Spence did write the notes and actually does like him. Derek arrived at the BAU earlier than usual, so he would be able to talk to Spencer before briefing about the letters, since they wouldn't get any time while they were on a case. As soon as he walked into the main area where his team's desks resided he spotted him, curly haired crush. "He-hey prettyboy, gotta minute?" Derek spoke playfully and energetic. Spencer eyed him, curious as to what he was doing at the office so early. "Morgan, I didn't think you'd be here for another 35 minutes and 47 seconds." Reid saying, looking at his watch for the exact time. "Yeah, well I wanted to ask you about something. I've gotten two letters, one could even call them letters from a secret admirer - and I need your help on figuring out who might have written them." He studied Spencer's expression as he spoke, seeing if he saw any signs of anxiety in the man's face. Nothing. No hint of anything besides a small smile resting on his face. Maybe he didn't write them after all - then again he did grow up in Vegas and does have a great poker face. Dammit. 

Derek handed the notes to Spence and he observed them closely. "Well what do you think, do you have feelings for this person or?" Spencer trailed off. "Well I'm not exactly sure I could really begin to like someone after just reading poems with no insight as to who they are. But if they're anything like the person I think wrote it then..." Spencer glanced at Derek, "Who do you think wrote it?" "Well I'm not entirely sure but there's a few hints in there that point to a certain person I know." Derek wanted to wink after that sentence but decided it was best to just keep a blank expression. "Well then, I'm not really sure what to tell you Morgan, I guess you'll just have to wait and see." "Wait and see what, exactly?" Derek responded. "If they reveal their identity to you." And with that response, Reid swiftly handed Derek the papers and strode away. He has to be hinting it's him now, he just has to! Derek thought.

The day dragged on, no new cases today either. As Derek attempted to un-bury himself from his workload at lunch he thought more and more about what Spence said. 'Do you have feelings for this person or...'

As Derek settled in his desk, he moved a small stack of papers. Behind it he found another note and a Nokia phone?! He looked around the office for anyone who could be watching him and turned back to read the note;

"A rose is not a good symbol for love. Rose's wilt. I will not give you a rose or even flowers. Our love is forever. So here is a Nokia phone. I suggest you turn it on and phone the one number programmed in it, you may find just who you were looking for."

Derek inspected the phone and found it was genuine and nothing to fear. He slowly turned it on and searched the contacts. Inside he found a contact named "Doctor Joseph Bell". This must be my secret admirer. Derek thought. He hesitantly walked outside the BAU for privacy and called the number. 

"Hello? Prettyboy is this you?" Derek slowly spoke into the phone, anxious as to who might be on the other end of the call. "Hello?" Derek repeated, again into the small tough phone he held in his hands. "How'd you figure it out?" Spencer's voice spoke quickly on the phone. Derek grinned and responded, "You signed them as Doctor Joseph Bell. JJ helped me work it out." "Ah okay. Well I hope the last note wasn't too cheesy or weird - I kinda -" Reid began to ramble and Derek cut him off before he could continue. "Prettyboy, do you like me?" All that followed was silence. "No, Derek. I think - I think I love you. But I never knew if you were Bi or anything until a few weeks ago I noticed your attitude towards me changed." "Oh c'mon! I thought you were too smart to notice, that's why I wrote that letter to you!" "Really?" "Yes, really. Now where are you?" "Inside with Garcia." "Woah what?" "Garcia's been aware of my feelings towards you since day 1. Her and JJ had a bet on how long it would take for us to date." "Oh really? Well how long has it been?" Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing, his pretty boy liked him and half the team knew? Before he knew? "2 years, 5 Months, 18 days, 15 hours and 22 seconds. For me at least." Reid responded. Derek heard Garcia say "Oh mann" in the background of the call. "Wow." Was all Derek managed to respond with. The phone call ended and Derek turned around. "Yeah." Reid said, walking up to Derek.

The two embraced and promised to take it slow, but not too slow because they both had waited long enough. In the end everyone one. Well, except JJ who lost her bet with Garcia, since JJ thought Derek was still going to be oblivious to his mysterious admirer for at least 2 more weeks.

Being deeply loved by someone gives you Strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. ~ Lao Tzu

 

I hope you enjoyed my short Moreid fanfic, I haven't written in forever so it was mostly a warm up. Expect more short stories and possibly longer ones soon!

xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story is also on my wattpad, under the same username as this account :)


End file.
